V-day, Ratchet and Sunny style
by BumbleBeeBitch
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and love may transpire between two certain mechs.
1. Chapter 1

V-Day Ratchet and Sunny

AN: ok this is a Valentine's Day type of fic, yes I know I'm posting it at the wrong time of year, but I am very proud of this fic so I just had to post it now. I hope you like this as much as I do. Warning: mech/mech love; no kissing or mating though. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Sunstreaker walked into the Rec. room and sat down on the transformer size couch next to his brother.

"So Sunny since today's Valentines Day are you gonna go on a date with Rat-"Sideswipe was cut off by his twins hand slapping over his mouth.

"Damb don't say it so loud!" Sunstreaker whispered to his brother.

"Who are you dating Sunstreaker?" Bumblebee came up and asked.

"Nobody" Sunstreaker growled angrily at the little bot.

"He gonna date R-"Sideswipe was cut off again by Sunstreaker's hand connecting with his mouth for the second time that day.

"Oh? It's a secret?" Bumblebee leaned forward and whispered, "I won't tell. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"No there's no secret. Just my dumb twin trying to make a rumor about me." Sunstreaker said grumpily as he glared at his brother.

"Sides, you should be nicer to your brother." Bumblebee said teasingly to Sideswipe, which made Sideswipe blush.

"Oh hey Bee, Did' ya know Sides _really _likes y-" Sunstreaker was cut off by Sideswipes hand covering his mouth.

Both twins glared at each other and didn't bother with removing their hand away from the others mouth. Sideswipe jumped back from his brother and yelled, "Eww! You licked me!" He wiped his hands off on the couch.

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that, that's disgusting" Sunstreaker said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Lies! You did lick me" Sideswipe yelled at his twin.

Sunstreaker got up and started to walk out of the room, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to my room." He walked out the door and into the corridor.

Before the door closed he heard his twin say, "He's gonna go ask his lover out."

Sunstreaker took a knife out of his subspace and threw it at his brother before the door closed all the way.

He chuckled happily when he heard a stream of curses in cybertonian, English, and German come from his brother.

"Now off to set my plan into motion." Sunstreaker said as he headed to his room.

He punched in the code to his and Sideswipe's room and stepped inside. He grabbed a box out of a desk drawer and sat down on his berth. When he opened the box, it had a half a dozen roses made of Cybertonian metal and half a dozen earth grown roses.

"So what did you get him?" Sideswipe asked as he walked in and sat down on his berth.

"None of your business Sides." "Oh come on Sunny! Tell me what you got him."

"If you must know, I got him these." Sunstreaker shows Sideswipe the stuff in the box. Sideswipe looked at the contents of the box and then laid back down on his bed, "Nice, but why human flowers?"

"Well Ratchet actually likes earth roses. He has a small garden of roses here on base." "Really?" Sideswipe asked in disbelief, "Is that where you got the roses?"

"No! I bought them." Sunstreaker said and glared as his twin laughed.

"I don't believe that Sunny." Sideswipe said with a smirk.

"What ever" Sunstreaker took the stuff out of the box and discarded the box onto his bed, "I'm going to Medbay… wish me luck." With that said, Sunstreaker left and walked to the Medbay. The walk down the hall was quiet because Sunny was the only one in the corridor.

When he got to the Medbay doors he paused outside of them and took a long deep breath. Then he stepped inside and was relieved to see that Ratchet was the only other person inside.

Ratchet turned towards the open door and cursed, "If you're broken, I'm not fixing you." Then Ratchet turned back to what he was doing.

Sunny walked up behind Ratchet and waited for him to turn around again. "What do you want Sunstreaker?" Ratchet asked a little grumpily.

Sunstreaker blushed and held the flowers out to Ratchet, "Be my valentine?"

AN: yah! I'm done! Well maybe… if you wanna see another chapter, post a review and tell me if you want their love to be or not be. I may write the next chapter, depending on if I get enough reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

V-day Sunny and Ratchet Style number two

Warning: mech/mech kissing

Ratchet dropped the wrench he was holding. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He couldn't have heard that right. "What?" thinking he had heard wrong.

Sunny flinched as if Ratchet had yelled at him and shifted on his feet. "W-would y-you be my valentine?" Sunstreaker stumbled over the words, afraid he would be turned down.

'Yup I heard right' Ratchet thought. "Why?"

"What?" Sunstreaker asked, expecting to hear a no, but not that.

"Why would you ask me?" Ratchet asked.

"B-because… I like you…" Sunstreaker said with his head down.

Ratchet took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Sunny's waist, which made Sunstreaker jump from the sudden contact, "Only if you'll be mine"

Sunstreaker looked up into Ratchet's optics with a smile, "Of course" Then Sunstreaker leaned into Ratchet and kissed him on the lips.

Ratchet kissed back, happy to finally have the shiny, yellow, stubborn, annoying mech of his desires in his arms to hold and kiss.

All of a sudden wolf calls and claps sounded from the door, making both of the lovers turn their heads and glare at whoever had interrupted.

"Aw, would you look at the cute couple." Sideswipe said in a teasing tone, smiling brightly.

"They're so cute together." Jazz cooed as he smiled.

"Both of you out of my med bay. Now!" Ratchet growled and held Sunstreaker a little closer.

"Aww! Ratchet is being protective of his love." Jazz teased.

Ratchet grabbed a wrench from his subspace and threw it, hitting the intruders in the helm with one wrench. He turned back to Sunstreaker and smirked, "Now, where were we?"

Sunstreaker smirked, "I believe we were going to kiss each other senseless."

Ratchet made a face like he was thinking, "Hm… sounds bout right." Then he leaned in and kissed Sunstreaker.

AN: Ok so I'm going to end this chapter here, but I probably will continue. I love Sunny/Ratch so much. Thanks to my reviewers who helped me continue this with your lovely reviews.


End file.
